


Teardrop

by KirkyPet



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Gen, Near Death Experiences, blood transfusion, hypoxia, unborn baby thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirkyPet/pseuds/KirkyPet
Summary: Do unborn babies dream?Near death, Furiosa goes back to her happy place.Courtesy of Massive Attack:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u7K72X4eo_s





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thought-byproduct from 'The Shipping Forecast' series. Just to avoid tripping over too many flashbacks.

It didn't hurt anymore, that's how she knew she was back again. She could feel the warmth suffusing through her, chasing away the cold and the fear and the feeling of drowning. It wasn't real, only the dream fading. _Is that what it would be like out there?_

She'd fought for breath...her lungs should be working if she was outside the womb, but they weren't and she was already dying. _Should have stayed where she was...it hurts out here._ With a stab of pain she broke the surface. The relief of air lasted only a few seconds... _it's so cold..._ She missed the womb. She wanted to go _home_. Too late now...

It had scared her a little, the dream, but now all that mattered was the feeling of home, of comfort...being enclosed by love and trust. As she drifted off to sleep, she could hear a word repeated over and over... _what was it?_


End file.
